


Tasertricks fluff

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Kittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: A collection of drabbles I originally posted on Tumblr. Decided to post them here too.Lots of kitten/cat related drabbles. Some related, some not.[Updates are slow but it's ongoing. <3]





	1. Mmm eye candy

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I owe A LOT of updates. I'm working on them, slowly but surely, but for now....here!
> 
> Feel free to visit my Tumblr: gyoroandurun.tumblr.com to send me prompts for this. 
> 
> There's a Tasertricks discord server for anyone who wants to chat with me and other Tasertricksters. I also have a secret santa/elf event going, info can be found on tumblr tagged Tasertricks!
> 
> https://discord.gg/CSbRsYT
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy had been staying in Oxford for six months now, studying a Master’s degree at their university and in the meantime had been keeping in touch with Thor and Jane. Of course, she was very close with both, but she and Thor had more to talk about than she and Jane. So once again she opened up her iPhone and clicked the name Thor to Facetime him. She was _so_ glad he was over his little phone-breaking phase; that was super annoying.

"Darcy! How are you?" Thor asked, his goofy face radiant with his usual boyish smile.

"Hey, Thor, I’m okay. How are you and Jane?" Darcy asked.

"Never better, I am taking her out to dinner tonight; we have not had the chance in two weeks, it has been a very busy time," Thor said.

She could tell there was something in his tone, but she didn’t know what.

"That’s good, at least; Jane needs to take a—" Darcy stopped as she saw something in the background.

A man with long black hair and a very pale body had crossed from somewhere to the left to the kitchen in the background, naked except for black and green boxers. Holy shit, he was hot. From his nice lean body to his long arms and legs, not to mention the perfectly sculptured _butt_. Who was he? And why wasn’t he turning around? _Turn around, please just turn around._

The guy got something out of the fridge, made sandwiches and then made to go back to where he came from (and from what she knew of Thor and Jane’s two bedroomed apartment, it had been the guest room. Unfortunately his boxers had been a little too baggy for her liking.

"Darcy?"

Darcy blinked back at Thor. "Who’s the hottie in only his knickers?" She asked.

"Oh, that is my brother," Thor said. "Long story—"

The brother in question crossed back to where Thor was and looked over his shoulder at the phone propped on Thor’s desk. Oh God, he was hot but he was evil!

"My my, Thor, I do hope you are not cheating on your lady," the man, Loki, said.

"This is my friend Darcy…it’s a long story, Darcy, but I should go," Thor said. "Speak to you soon!"

Darcy watched the screen go back to the contact page. She sighed and spun in her chair.

"Why are the hot ones always evil?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: “I’m best friends with your brother and when we were face-chatting you walked past in your boxers and bent over to pick something up and i tried averting my eyes but that ass.”


	2. Mischief vs. kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.

So Darcy had kind of done a silly thing.

But it wasn’t her fault; it really wasn’t! And she was doing a nice thing, too. Darcy didn’t know what else to do…all those kittens needed a place to stay.

However, the look on Loki’s face was that of boredom and slight annoyance, like he couldn’t fathom why there were eighteen kittens climbing all over his couch. Wait. Did she just say eighteen? Oh God, where are the other two? _Where are the other two???_

"Darcy."

"Loki."

He sighed, turning and walking to their kitchen which wasn’t too far away. She heard the sound of the coffee maker in motion and a few minutes later he came back in and continued to stare at the kittens.

"Why are there eighteen kittens on and around our couch?" Loki asked.

"Twenty, actually…two are kinda…somewhere," Darcy said.

"The question remains," Loki said.

"Oh, c’mon, don’t be heartless; they were abandoned in the rain, I couldn’t let them just stay there and I don’t know where the nearest shelter is," Darcy whined.

Loki sighed again. "Alright, but they need to be rehomed…we can’t really fit twenty cats in—" Loki started, before a kitten dropped on his head. He reached up and picked up the kitten, glancing up to see the other kitten sat in the bowl-like lampshade. "Just how on Midgard did you two get up there, you monkeys?"

"Actually, you’ll find they’re kittens," Darcy said, straight-faced, to which Loki rolled his eyes at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://gyoroandururun.tumblr.com/post/124408151806/darkthestars-mephistos-cafe-lattes#notes) and darkthestars (go check out her tumblr btw, esp studeofaellen, she's a brilliant artist!


	3. Mischief vs. kittens take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the previous drabble and for Mischiefslady. <3

Loki woke up sometime in the early morning needing to pay a visit to the bathroom and slouched his way, half-asleep, to the small room. It was closer to Darcy’s room, after all his needs weren’t as regular as the poor little mortal’s needs. It was the main reason he spent so much time in the bathroom when he knew she was _desperate_ to use it. He pretended to preen himself, but really he sat on the edge of the bathtub, reading a book or trying the silly little games on his phone.

He was close to the room when he found himself tripping over and landing with a loud _thump_ onto the floor followed by one set of miaows and then more entered the fray. The little terror who had tripped him up was miaowing pathetically just at the moment the light switched on.

He heard a shuffle of feet as he rolled over onto his back slowly and sluggishly, while the ridiculous mortal woman was cooing over the kitten.

"Oh poor baby, did the nasty Loki hurt you? I’m so sorry, let’s give you cuddles," Darcy cooed.

"I did not hurt it; the blasted thing tripped me up," Loki said.

"Don’t listen to Mr. Crankypants, he just needs more sleep," Darcy said. She looked over at him. "Be more careful! You could easily crush the poor thing. And if you crush any of my babies…I’ll make sure you won’t have any real babies ever…or be able to do the act of making them."

Loki glared at her, but the effect was soon negated as his foot twitched; one of the kittens had decided to lick the sole of his foot.

Darcy blinked, staring at the kitten before smirking wickedly at him. Before he knew what was going on, she’d put the kitten down and started tickling his foot, which had him wriggling around.

"Enough, stop it!" Loki growled, before managing to sit up and grab at her, which only ended up with him practically pinning her to the ground. There was an awkward moment as they both stared at each other, but he quickly jumped up and entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Snoozing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kitties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following on from the last!

Darcy wandered into Loki’s room the next morning and stopped when she saw the most adorable sight.

Loki lay on his front on his bed, covers mussed and his long hair all over the place. He was facing his left and his left hand was underneath his cheek while his right arm was at a 90° angle near his head. Normally she was distracted by the way his t shirt rode up, showing some skin around his waist (yes, okay, she often came in here of a morning, but it was to wake him up for something or some other completely legit reason…), but today, no, she wasn’t distracted by that.

No, it was the sight of one of the kittens lying curled up on his cheek.

She could have melted from the cuteness.

Darcy forced herself to leave the room; she’d make breakfast and see if the smell brought him in because there was no way she was disturbing those two cuties. Which was a weird thing to say because when since did Loki become cute? He was a downright nuisance.

Loki wandered in a little later, sitting down at the stool in front of the counter and yawning.

"You not sleeping very well again?" Darcy asked.

Loki flapped his hand at her, which meant he didn’t want to talk about it, and returned his elbow to the counter, resting his cheek against it.

"You should probably think of buying something to house the kittens, or better yet, re-home them, like I told you to before," Loki said drowsily.

"I’m trying, I’m trying," Darcy muttered. She wasn’t really.

 

* * *

 

Darcy walked into his bedroom the next morning to find the same kitten curled up on his cheek again, but this time two more had come in seeking a bed. One lay on his very nicely shaped bottom and one on the small of his back.

This happened every morning; each morning, two more would come in and use Loki as a bed.

He complained, sure, but he didn’t shut his door. At all. In fact, he only shut his door before the kittens came into their lives.

_Dumbass, you love those kittens just as much as I do!_


	5. Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo random, idk where this came from.

Loki lay across the magically lengthened couch on his stomach, while Darcy lay on her back on top of him, her head resting against a small cushion placed on his shoulder. He had kept hogging the couch, so this had been her response, trying to make it as awkward as possible, even lying butt to butt. Unfortunately, he was an unmovable as Michaelangelo’s David’s statue. Well, hotter than that, but that was beside the point.

Now they had fallen into the habit of lying like this, reading, both enjoying the position and neither speaking up about it.

Although, she still continued it on like she was trying to get him to relent. Because why not?

"You know, you are a pain in the butt," Darcy said.

"Oh? I find yours to be rather cushiony," Loki said.

"Are you saying I have a big butt?"

"I am not saying you have a small bottom."

"You know, a real gentleman would make room for a lady," Darcy said.

"When I see a lady, I will make space," Loki said. She knew the asshole was smiling.

"I’m sure I can kick you in the balls from here," Darcy said, wiggling around to try and do so, but his legs were firmly shut. "Aww don’t be a chicken, open your legs for me. I won’t kick hard…promise."

"You know, I can quite easily throw you off," Loki said.

"You wouldn’t dare!" Darcy said, before squeaking as she did indeed get rolled off.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Loki was in the same position asleep while Darcy also lay on top of him, this time front to back, head resting on his shoulder as she slept like a baby.


	6. Cat that got the cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kitties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For infinitrinx, from the prompt: Loki leaves his breakfast unattended for a moment only to find a kitten drinking the milk in his cereal.

Loki took the box of fruit loops out of the cupboard and found a bowl to pour some into before adding milk. He sat down at the counter and started eating it, but the sound of a yelp along with some thumps made him sigh and put his spoon down. He wandered over to the bathroom and used magic to unlock it, opening carefully.

"I am coming in," he said.

He waited a moment and heard a muffled consent. Loki entered and peered around to see Darcy sitting in the bath under the shower, back to him with her hands at her eyes.

"Just what in the name of Yggdrasil is happening?"

"I got shampoo in my eye…and then bumped my head and fell…" Darcy whined.

Loki made the water stop and crouched down behind her, removing her hands and dabbing at her eyes with his fingers, gently soothing them with magic. He stood up and turned around, waving his hand.

"You are clean now. I will take my leave, if you are quite done with the dramatics," Loki said, though they both knew he didn’t mean the insensitive remark.

He re-entered the living space to see his bowl of cereal compromised; one kitten was lapping up the milk and another seemed to be unaware of the difference between food and a bath.

Loki sighed and shook his head. They really needed homes.


	7. How to take down a frost giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically crack!fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I saw a gifset, I think, of when Loki came through in Avengers kneeling down and all, and I said to Ever in part of a conversation, Now I got an image of scary Loki when he comes through to earth in avengers and a kitten plopping on his head. just raining kitties like. Bad for the bad boy image there. Naturally Ever suggested I drabble it and tada!
> 
> It’s really silly, definitely not connected to the other drabbles but kittens all the same. (Or could be a dream, who knows?)
> 
> For you, darkthestars. <3 Also, I know how much infinitrinx likes these kitten stories so tagging you too. <3

Loki finally appeared on Midgard, kneeling with the sceptre in hand, ready to take on these mortals, retrieve the Tesseract and rule its people. It was a simple plan, really. Foolish humans were like ants; they could not hurt him, but he could easily hurt them. _Kill_ them. Admittedly getting from the Abyss to Midgard was a rough endeavour, but it only took him a few moments to brace himself and return to his feet.

Of course, the silly little mortals had their guns trained on him and someone even more foolishly suggested that he ‘put down the spear.’ Oh, you mean the sceptre?

How unfortunate for him that he had chosen to be the first one to—

He froze as something landed on him and a slight scream pierced his eardrums. Two other things fell on him and he reached for one of the things on his shoulder and…

Loki frowned; it was a blasted _kitten._

Why on Midgard would kittens be dropping from the ceiling?!

Someone ran right up to him and he turned swiftly, the kittens still on his shoulders and head. His sceptre nearly hit the female, who didn’t seem to know how much danger she was in.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, just…chill…I’m sorry, they were stuck on one of the ceiling things," the woman said.

Loki glared at her as she retrieved the kittens and the sceptre dropped, though not quite out of his hand, just the end clinking against the floor.

She scuttled off as if she hadn’t been retrieving kittens from an invader…

Who the hell was she???!


	8. Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki take a trip to the airport, Mr. Grumpy is being a pain in the arse.
> 
> Could be prequeling the kittens, could be standalone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @bookishbeauty13: Snowed in at the airport overnight.

 

Darcy worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., though pretty damn low on the importance scale, which was why she’d been landed with the job of assimilating Loki to normal human things, like riding in a car, a train, poker games (not essential but eh). Now it was time to show him how airports worked; she didn’t know why he needed to know all this shit, but apparently it was a weird form of punishment, and Thor thought that he would gain some perspective if he did some mortal things.

Yeah effing right.

The guy was still as grumpy and scowl-y as usual. She couldn’t believe her luck; this wasn’t a punishment for him, it was for _her._ Goddamn douchebag Gods and their stupid, _stupid_ punishments.

They checked in, the man behind the desk flirted with Loki and Loki flirted back, and Darcy had to wait even longer for them to be able to move along because of this.

 _Oh my God, just hurry up!_ She wanted to scream at him, but instead glared at him as he leant with his elbow on the counter, his body relaxed and clearly in no hurry. The damned check in assistant handed Loki his damned number to top it off. How unprofessional; you’re at work!

Loki _finally_ moved away and walked with her while she silently seethed. She was dying for the toilet and she bet he knew it. No, in fact, she remembered muttering that she hoped the line went quickly so she could go to the bathroom and he has godly hearing, the asshole.

When they finally got to the next section, she could have cried; security check. _Great, just great!_

Darcy went through first without problems, but Loki…he was clearly doing it on purpose. He’d ‘forgotten’ to take something out of his pocket and was now being patted down by the security guard. Loki even flirted again, but this time the guard was clearly straight. She hadn’t known him to be so openly flirty before, so he was clearly just trying to bother _her._

What had she done to deserve this???

After what felt like too long, she finally got to the toilet and heaved a sigh of relief.

However, exiting the bathroom found no Loki.

_Perfect._

She was _definitely_ asking for a raise when she got back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Darcy looked everywhere and finally found him near some windows. She was about to ask him what the hell his deal was when she noticed the snow. The shit ton of snow…a damned snow storm. Oh shit. Darcy looked up at Loki and pulled on his arm.

"We’re gonna have to find out what’s happening…" She started, but the overhead speakers interrupted her.

"We are sorry to announce that all flights will be delayed due to the sudden weather change."

She needed coffee, so she dragged him to the closest coffee haunt. She didn’t bother to get him one, though. Served him right. He could get his own damn coffee.

After finishing the coffee, she stood up just as the lights flickered before going out completely, leaving the area almost pitch black. People started to panic and she had to admit, she wasn’t a fan of such darkness herself.

"L-Loki, where are you?" She asked, hating the tremor in her voice.

A green light suddenly appeared across from her and illuminated Loki. He threw it up into the air and it expanded, lighting up the airport in a greenish glow. It was kind of eerie, but better than nothing.

"Can’t you use something that’s _not_ green?" Darcy asked.

"It is easier to maintain without thought," Loki said. "Come."

Darcy reluctantly followed Loki over to the chairs in the waiting area. They sat down and she sighed, wondering how long they would be stuck there and, more importantly, if they were going to be able to stay warm. However, three hours later, it was still warm so she wondered whether Loki had anything to do with it.

"Are you keeping us warm?" Darcy asked.

"Yes."

"The whole building?"

"I am not a monster, Miss. Lewis. I do, in fact, have a heart," Loki said, probably aiming for nonchalance but she could tell there was a bit of emotion in there.

She hadn’t expected that and she wasn’t trying to imply he was a _monster_ , maybe just…considering the way he acted, she couldn’t tell that he would be considerate to everyone. She reached over and put her hand on his.

"Hey, look, I’m sorry, alright? It’s just that I’ve only ever seen you being a dick…it wasn’t meant as truly hurtful, just…" Darcy said, sighing at the end and brushing her hand through her hair.

She tried to stifle a yawn; they should have been up in the air by now and she had planned to be sleeping. Imaginary taser in hand, of course.

Loki moved over and she frowned, before he patted his lap. "You should rest," Loki said.

Darcy was weirded out. What the…

However, she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth…or whatever that strange saying was.

She made sure her bag was close to Loki’s feet before lying down. Strangely, the seats she lay across had become rather comfortable and his thigh was cushiony.

"Thanks, Loki."


	9. Crocodile tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of random fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bookishbeauty13, with the prompt: Help? I appear to be stuck.

This was the last time Darcy walked home alone drunk.

Sure, she’d had some crazy, crazy moments, but this one was quite possibly the worst and most embarrassing. And she couldn’t get out of it either.

There must have been an open manhole for some reason and she could clearly see where she had knocked down the barriers. Although, why it was open at night time without supervision was super suspicious, really. Anyway, she had managed to get herself stuck. She was glad, for once, that her love of everything chocolatey stopped her from swimming with the sewer rats, but still, this was quite embarrassing, especially when you knew that, if your waist didn’t save you, the mammoth boobs would. Another reason she loved her boobs…and she kept getting distracted.

Then she saw someone she _really_ didn’t want to see.

Loki.

He took one look at her and a grin formed on his lips before he started laughing, the asshole!

"Seriously? Help…please, I’m stuck, I can’t get out and quite frankly I’m just embarrassed," Darcy said, almost miserably.

But he was still laughing. Fine.

She let it build up, blinked a few times, allowed her lips to wobble…sniffed. "It’s not funny, okay? I messed up…I said to myself I was only going to have two drinks and I’m sure I did! I just…I don’t know how I got here," Darcy said, rubbing at her eyes.

Darcy wasn’t going to look up, just in case he suspected her lies, but he had stopped laughing and if she did look at him now, she would see narrowed eyes.

"Oh really?" Loki asked.

He walked forward and pulled her out as if she weighed nothing; well, he _was_ an Asgardian, after all. Loki then took her by the wrist and pulled her along.

"Wait, where are we going?" Darcy asked.

"We will find the person who played a trick on your drink," Loki said.

"Oh, Loki, you’re sweet, but no one spiked my drink; I just wanted you to help me get out," Darcy said.

Loki stopped and turned to her, his eyes narrowed even more.

"You cheeky minx."


	10. Yowling through the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @infinitrinx who prompted: The cats start meowing incessantly at night (cats tend to do that). Loki had already put a silencing charm on his room so he can read in peace. That night, Darcy sneaks her way into his room so she can get some sleep away from the cat’s meowing. She doesn’t even ask him. She just goes right in there and curls up next to him on the bed. (Aka flimsy excuses for sharing a bed AUs).

Darcy suspected that Loki had his magic mojo around his room so he didn’t wake up while fifteen out of eighteen kittens were meowing all through the night. Two of their original twenty had finally gotten a home; apparently Clint Barton was a fan of cats and two of them had taken a liking to him. In the very tiredness of her mind, she wished he’d taken the fifteen noisy ones instead.

After two hours of constant meowing and inability to sleep, she groaned and got up out of her bed and slouched into the main area. She put on a light for the moment, blinking around to see the fifteen rascals dotted about the room. Four sat on the counter looking like a group of choir girls, five of them were racing around and on the couch and the other six were dotted about. She groaned again and, turning off the light, entered Loki’s room. If he could have some peace, then the hell with that, she was having some peace too.

She crawled into Loki’s bed and curled up, finally hearing nothing. Darcy relaxed, comfortable in his overly large, silk-sheeted bed. She barely had enough thought or energy to care that she’d basically just invaded Loki’s bed and privacy.

The next morning she woke up slowly and after about ten seconds she realised she had an arm clamped around her waist and she was being held against…well, Loki’s front. She remembered now, she had snuck into his bed to get away from the incessant meowing. Was he awake and teasing her or was he genuinely sleeping like this? She had no idea. She couldn’t deny that it felt good. She could just…

She fell asleep again, and the next thing she knew, she was hearing something in her ear.

"Darcy."

Darcy opened her eyes and blinked the blurriness out of them again. Huh, she could have sworn she’d woken up earlier…oh, she did. Urgh.

"Are you quite comfortable there?" Loki asked.

Oh yeah. Loki still had his arm around her waist, so she supposed teasing mode was on.

"Mmhm, Mr. Cuddles-McCuddleston. Do you cuddle me on purpose or are you a sleep-cuddler?" She teased.

She heard him sigh and move away, getting out of bed completely. Darcy turned to say something before turning right back around. He was butt-naked. He had a nice butt… _stop thinking about that, Darcy!_

She cleared her throat. "I was only messing with you," she said.

"I cannot help it; it is something I do when I share a bed…I had not meant to be inappropriate," Loki said.

"Dude, I’m the one who snuck into your bed. Besides, I like cuddling," Darcy said.

Loki came around, clothed, into her sight and sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling a little.

"Come back in here, I’ll cuddle you this time if you want."


	11. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's someone's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago and I have no idea whether I posted it. Here we go.
> 
> THIS IS FOR YOU EVERDEAR! Maybe it was a birthday thing, maybe random, no idea tbh. Enjoy!

Loki knew Darcy didn’t want anything big for her birthday, but he was still going to treat her well. He had it all planned out and he hoped she liked it. He woke up at 9am, knowing that Darcy tended to lie in for as long as possible on her days off, and got out of bed. He managed to do so without disturbing the dozen or so cats that were currently curled up asleep. Of course, he just teleported himself into the kitchen and started his preparations.

He was glad to have kept the door to the bedroom closed; most of the cats were in there, especially Mischief Jr, and therefore couldn’t create chaos while he was trying to make things perfect. Loki knew he cheated, but it was just in his nature; the birthday banners were up, the various other little decorations plus party balloons. But he did make her a full English breakfast without magic and placed the plate on a silly tray she had bought some time ago. It had a ‘selfie’ of them both printed on it. He placed a chocolate milkshake on the side with two straws, cutlery, and napkins before walking to the room.

Loki opened the door and carefully walked to the bed, taking extra care not to step on Jam, the smallest cat who had a terrible habit of getting in the way and getting hurt accidentally. He had filled all thirteen food dishes and all thirteen water dishes, so a few of the cats scurried out to eat. He put the tray midair and sat himself down on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard before nudging Darcy.

"Darcy, oh sweetheart…" Loki murmured.

Nothing.

He turned around and pulled her a little towards him before planting a kiss on her nose. She made a noise, but it wasn’t enough. He smirked then; there was nothing for it. He let her go and moved his hand to her stomach, tickling her gently, which caused an instant reaction. First, she rolled away and giggled. Awake. Good.

"Damn you Loki!" Darcy said, in a rather fake annoyed voice.

"What will you do?" Loki grinned.

She pounced on top of him and pinned his hands down to each side of his head. He wasn’t worried; they both knew he could get out of it. He stared up at her with a small smirk, eyes dancing with humour.

"Why are you always so sexy in the morning?" Darcy asked, wrinkling her nose, though again, she wasn’t mad.

Loki finally rolled them over to her side again, pinning her down lightly. The cats had sprinted out by now; they were clever little things.

"I could say the same thing about you, beautiful. Another year has gone by and you grow more radiant than ever," Loki said, reaching down and kissing her softly. He pulled away just a little and stared into her eyes. "Happy birthday, darling."

Darcy blushed and he rolled off of her, sitting up so that he could finally lower the breakfast tray onto her lap. He’d kept it warm with a spell.

"Loki…you’re adorable," Darcy said.

"Sssh, please, I am _not_ adorable. I am a bad, bad boy," Loki said.

"Okay, Mr. Former Supervillain, whatever you say, my Evil Prince," Darcy smirked.

"Eat up," Loki said.

"Yes boss," Darcy said. "Though come closer."

And he did, sharing with her the breakfast he’d made far too much of. It was purposeful, knowing that Darcy liked to share breakfast with him whenever he made it for her this way. Loki sighed when he heard something tear; of course, Scrappy was bound to rip something up. Once they were finished, he magicked the tray away and motioned for her to follow him.

Darcy’s face lit up when she saw the decorations and she even laughed at Scrappy as he darted around with colourful shredded paper stuck to his legs. Loki removed it from him and led Darcy over to the couch, pushing her gently into it before walking over to a cabinet, pulling out a bag. He put the bag on her knees and sat down next to her.

"Lokiii…seriously, you’re spoiling that bad boy rep of yours," Darcy said.

"Do open them now," Loki said, poking her in the side. Something he had picked up from her.

So she did, with Bunny lying against her. Darcy petted Bunny every so often as she unwrapped a charm bracelet with various charms including a mini Mjölnir, a mini Captain America shield, a mini arc reactor, a mini green fist, a mini widow’s bites (Loki knew she was scared of spiders, so they had to think about that one), a mini arrow, a mini wing, a mini pepper spray, a mini taser and a mini set of Loki’s helmet.

"Unfortunately, there are a few I missed off…Jane couldn’t think of what she wanted her symbol to be, so that will be added later. Each one is embedded with a spell…or a charm, as you might call it. It will protect you," Loki said.

"You…you put this much effort into this?" Darcy whispered.

"Well, it was a joint effort with all the Avengers. Wanda and Pietro…they are unsure of what they want their symbols to be and, honestly, I cannot wait all year," Loki joked.

Loki held her tight as she wrapped her arms around him. He reached down and pulled out another present.

"My favourite cocktail mix, oh Loki!" Darcy squealed.

He was glad to see that she was excited for all the things he bought her; earrings, a very large Disney boxset, the newest ipod, and a knitted beanie hat. Of course she had a playful whine about how he was spoiling her, but (after carefully placing Bunny on the floor) he quickly shut her up by pinning her to the couch and kissing her.


End file.
